


Looking Up

by kazahegao



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, we got it all babey!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahegao/pseuds/kazahegao
Summary: After their first encounter at the club, Trinity shows Neo a good time.
Relationships: Thomas Anderson | Neo/Trinity
Kudos: 33





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in july 2019 and it's now january 2020... oops

“-And it will find you, if you want it to.”

After Trinity had explained everything, there was a pause where her face continued to hover inches away from Neo’s. 

“So,” Trinity whispers, still inches away from Neo’s ear, “You came here for a reason, right?”  
“Yeah, I guess I did. I was waiting for something, but wasn't sure what,” Neo replies, looking down at the ground, still unsure where to place his eyes.  
“That’s not what I meant,” she explains, “People come to this particular kind of club for a reason,” her eyes glance around the room over his shoulder, and it becomes apparent what she means.

Crowds dance together, clad in black leather and spandex, some with masks and collars, pressing their hot sweaty bodies against one another.

_Ah._

Neo attempts to respond, but only manages to stammer out a few syllables before sighing and simply nodding in agreement.  
Trinity chuckles and puts her hands on his shoulders as she moves backward slightly. Her eyes meet his and she looks at him gently yet knowingly.  
“Come with me,” she whispers, sending chills down his spine, taking his hand.

She guides him to a small and simplistic hotel room, but he doesn’t pay much attention to the decor because as soon as they enter, she’s already stroking his cheek and mouthing for him to get down.

He obeys and gets down on his knees, and looks up at her for the next command.  
“Now, will you be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself or do I need to tie you up?”  
“I’ll be good,” Neo replies after a gulp, trying to contain his excitement. As much as he liked getting tied up, he wasn’t really in the mood for waking up with rope burn.  
“Good,” she praises with a smirk, placing her leg over his shoulder to encourage him.

Neo stares up at her, unsure what to do next, waiting for a command.

She closes her eyes with a smile on her face and lets out a small sigh, “I want you to eat my pussy, Neo.”  
It sends chills down his spine - Hearing such a beautiful woman say that to him made him go crazy. Sure, he'd had sex before, but it was usually with some other quiet dweeb at the bar that was only in it for the quick fuck, and not for him. She wanted him. This total bombshell that just so happened to have hacked the god damn IRS D-base wanted to-

“Yes, mistress,” he answers quietly after coming out of his daze, quickly getting to work by unzipping her tight leather trousers. 

A lacy black thong covers her lower half, and the small hairs poking out of the side alone drive Neo crazy. He pulls the lace down gently between his fingers, savouring the slow reveal, before pulling them down entirely, along with the trousers.  
“Like what you see?” Trinity chuckles as Neo stares wide-eyed at her dark bush, the excitement clear from his evermore ragged breathing.  
Neo slowly nods again, his face red this time.

He repositions his head to get a better angle, and begins to use his tongue to press long licks against her clit. His tongue swirls around her clit and his body moves closer so he can trail his tongue nearer to her hole.  
When his tongue flicks against her hole, she lets out a small gasp, prompting him to continue. His tongue swirls and then jolts upwards inside of her, causing her to tighten the grip on his hair. This makes him whine and encourages him to search his tongue deeper, but before he can go any further she moves away. 

“Now, get on the bed,” Trinity commands with a serious tone, “And take off your clothes for me.”  
Neo does as he's told and climbs onto the bed, but briefly pauses because he doesn't know what to take off first.  
Quickly kicking off his shoes, he realises from her expression that she wants him to put on a little show for her. He shrugs off his jacket and begins to unbutton his shirt, but before he can finish, Trinity intervenes and finishes it for him.  
Neo feels like he could burst as her smooth fingers lightly press over his skin as she removes each button from its hole, her face leaning inches from his (just like it did earlier).

Her fingers tug at his suspenders and comments, “These are cute,” with a smile, which makes Neo even more flustered and stammer out a thanks.  
“But you're even cuter,” she says, placing her lips on his for only a millisecond, leaving him desperate for more.  
He quickly takes off both his shirt and suspenders, then trousers and socks, leaving only his underwear. 

Before Neo can ask anything, she unzips a bag on the floor and pulls something out. He doesn't notice what at first because he’s focusing on her ass, but when he notices her pulling a harness up her legs he nearly jumps for joy. 

She turns around, harness fully attached to her lower hips, with two dildos in hand.  
“Which would you prefer?” she asks, raising one hand and then the other.  
One hand held a large black realistically-proportioned one, and the other was a shade of blue and a strange shape that was almost like an alien. As cool as the second one looked, Neo quickly pointed at the first one. She places the chosen dildo into the holster with ease.

“Now, help mommy get it ready for you,” she says as she hands over a bottle of lube.  
Neo pauses, as if to say something, so Trinity asks, “Unless you'd rather do it yourself…?”  
He nods, looking away as he felt his face turn red.

His tongue licks at the tip, before he takes the thickness in his mouth, his eyes closing as he easily takes the whole length. He moves his head up and down, and Trinity wants to savour the sight.

“Open your eyes, look at me,” Trinity commands, hand once again firmly gripping his hair.  
His long lashes flutter open, revealing his pretty brown eyes. She can tell how shy he is through them, as well as how much he enjoys it.  
“You get a lot of practice?” she asks with a smirk.  
He pulls away, a long trail of saliva connecting him and the dildo, “N-Not exactly. Mainly on my own toys,” he replies, quickly going back to sucking as he's too embarrassed by that confession.  
Trinity smiles with eyes half-lidded and pulls away, “Now, a good boy needs preparation too, so bend over.”

Once again, Neo obliges and gets on his knees, waiting for what Trinity will do next.

Her tongue gently presses against his hole as her hand grips at one of his cheeks. The tongue flicks and swirls around, before quickly going inside, causing a quiet moan from the man. 

She squirts some lubricant onto the dildo, gently rubbing it up and down, before putting some onto her fingers. Her index finger slowly inserts into him, twisting as she gets deeper inside. The more she twists it, the better it feels, and the louder his whines get. Soon she inserts another finger, thrusting it back and forth.  
“I can tell you're used to this,” she teases as her fingers twist inside of him. He lets out a loud moan and covers his mouth to quieten himself, however he realises that was pointless because they can't be heard over the loud thudding music nearby. 

“Have you been a good boy?” she asks as she pulls out her fingers and as the wet plastic rubs against his wet hole.  
“Yes,” he whimpers, turning into a whine as the grip on his hair tightens again.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes m-mistress!” he whines loudly, earning him a slap on the ass, as both punishment and reward.  
“If you forget again that'll be 10 spanks for you,” she states, and he quickly nods. Of course, that wouldn't be so bad… right? 

Her hands grip onto his ass, nails digging into his pale skin. She repositions herself so that she's in-line with his hole, and slowly thrusts towards him.  
His face scrunches as he feels the thickness enter his hole, gasping as she inches further inside of him. He'd only briefly glanced at it, but he could already feel how big it is because there must have been at least 7 or 8 inches inside of him, and that wasn't even all of it.  
She pauses, letting him adjust to the thickness, before thrusting the final 2 inches into his hole, causing his entire body to arch as his mouth opens and releases a loud moan.  
"What a slut," she breathes as she leans into his ear. He shivers when he feels her naked tits press against his back, “A good little slut,” she continues, and he can only bite his lip and whimper in response. 

She pulls out, almost entirely but not quite, and thrusts back into him at full force.  
“Fuck!” Neo shouts, eyes darting open and head rocking back.  
“Watch your language!” Trinity growls, slapping his pale cheek.  
He begins to apologise, only stifling out "Sorry ma-" before being interrupted by a loud cry as she repeats the same thing, pulling all the way out and thrusting all the way back in. 

“Good boy,” she purrs into his ear, this time thrusting at an almost painfully slow pace. As she did so, her hands massaged his cheeks, squeezing and gripping at them. Her tongue licked at his earlobe, causing another moan.  
“You really are a little slut, hm?” she comments, as her fingers trail up to his chest, feeling and tweaking at his nipples, causing a small jolt in his back.  
“Y-Yes!” he stammers out, “I’m a slut!”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she growls, hips bucking harder.  
Neo chooses to stay silent, and whimpers as she grips his hair and pulls his head back.

“I said if you forget, that’ll be 10 spankings!” she spat, a small smirk on her face because she knows it's intentional. She threw his head down and lifts up her hand. It quickly falls back down, the skin-on-skin contact making a loud sound on impact.  
Neo grits his teeth, trying to keep his sounds in, but he letting out a loud grunt with the second smack. As she goes on, his cheeks get redder and redder, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth letting out louder whines and moans.

By the final smack, Neo’s arms and legs are shaking and tears are rolling down his face, his dick leaking precum.  
“I’m sorry, mistress…” he whimpers, although that was a lie, and they both knew it.  
“I thought you could be a good boy, but you’re just a no-good slut after all,” she scolds, nails digging tight into her hips as she thrusts into him even harder.

One hand reaches down for the tip of his cock, her thumb touching gently at the tip, rubbing the pre around the sensitive head.  
“Now, Neo,” she whispers, lightly biting at his earlobe, “You can only cum when I tell you to, got that?”  
“Yes mistress,” he says with a nod.  
“And you can’t touch yourself either.”  
Neo already thought that rule applied so hasn’t been doing so, but nods and agrees anyway.

Trinity pulls out, leaving Neo feeling empty for a few seconds.  
He turns around and notices her picking up something from her bag, before sitting down on the bed and spreading her legs.  
In her hand is a wand vibrator, which she quickly switches on and presses against her clit. Her eyes lock with Neo’s and she smirks slightly, “What, did you think it was only you who got to have the fun?”  
That’s when Neo realises why she pointed out that he couldn’t touch himself.

As the toy vibrates on her clit, her free hand pushes up the fabric of her tanktop and reaches for one of her nipples as she begins to play with it. Her half-lidded blue eyes lock with Neo’s widened brown ones and her head leans back as her legs spread wider. She repositions herself for Neo to get a better view, and then his eyes immediately focus on her pussy.  
Neo bites his lip, and notices how painfully hot his dick is. He was already on the verge of cumming when they'd stopped, so this made everything even more intense.

When she closes her eyes, she smiles again, “You know,” she begins, trying to calm her breathing, “When I first saw you there, in that club… I thought you were just so... cute.” She lets out a small chuckle.  
Neo laughs, “Nobody’s ever called me cute before.”  
“It's true,” she replies, looking at him briefly again, “Definitely.”  
He smiles and reaches his hand down to touch himself, before quickly realising that was against her rules. 

After a few minutes he begins to ache, his arousal still not going down. Soon, he starts moving his hips back and forth for some kind of friction, but it doesn't work. 

“Neo,” Trinity breathes, pulling his face forward and aiming it towards her nipple, “Do you want to suck my tits?”  
Neo nods and eagerly places his lips against the skin. He suckles and flicks his tongue around the sensitive bud as he felt it harden around him.  
Her moans become louder and she turns the vibrator to a higher setting, her hips eagerly rocking into the motion.  
He uses his other hand to cup her other breast, feeling the softness around his fingers. They weren't the biggest size, which would put some (foolish) guys off, but they were the exact size Neo liked. His fingers then flick at the nipple, making Trinity whine.  
He opens his eyes to look up at Trinity, who momentarily glances down at him. She thinks his big brown eyes are too adorable.

She moves Neo’s free hand onto the vibrator, and moves her arms to hold him closer. She shuffles her body and wraps her legs around him as well.  
The plastic of the dildo presses against his tummy, and as he feels the vibrator press against his dick it causes him to wince. Despite the friction of the vibrator setting him on edge, he continues to move it up and down her clit.  
Her head kicks back, “I-I’m close!” she moans, mouth wide open as she continues to gasp. 

Neo’s tongue and wrist work as quickly as they can as they try to get her there. His cheeks hollow out as he suckles loudly around her nipple and his hand grips around her other tit. His wrist controlling the vibrator has created a steady rhythm, to which her hips are also moving to. 

She bites her lip and her entire body jolts as she lets out an incredibly loud cry into Neo's ear, then leaning back and panting for air. 

Neo pulls his face and the vibrator away, tossing it to the other side of the bed.  
“How was it?” he asks, hoping he did a good job.  
She smiles and runs a hand through his hair, “Amazing,” she says through half-lidded eyes.  
After a pause for her to gain her composure, she comments: “But now it's your turn.”

She leans forward, tits pressing against his chest, and pushes the vibrator onto his still sensitive tip. He cries out and shivers all over.  
Her other hand begins to wank his dick off, slowly moving up and down. The slick wet sound of lube and pathetic whimpers are like music to her ears.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” she whispers gently, mouth kissing gently under his ear. 

The vibrator is on max setting and Neo's hip movements become more frantic. Trinity chuckles at the pretty sight.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” Neo chants, before his eyes quickly squeeze shut and mouth gape open as he lets out a yell of sheer pleasure.

He falls forward onto her chest and she rubs his back. She lays him down so he can rest - he has a lot to prepare for.


End file.
